Numerous ophthalmologic diseases and disorders result from microbial overgrowth on the eyelid. The majority of these could be prevented or treated by using a product that has the ability to remove dirt and debris from the eyelid and surrounding area and, additionally, has the ability to kill microorganisms, e.g., bacteria or yeast, that colonize the area. Additionally, this product would have to be suitable for application to the eyelid and surrounding area.
Accordingly, the instant invention provides compositions and methods for cleaning the eyelid and/or skin surfaces.